WarriorCats WWorld Wiki talk:Art/Approval Page
Gorsepaw (A) ~ For Approval Woo~ Comments? 13:53, July 19, 2012 (UTC) Stone, this is absolutely beautiful. I know that you might have imagined him with really pale skin, but could you make the earpink more... pinker? Amazing work 8) 16:18, July 19, 2012 (UTC) Stonerrrrrr, I wanted this Dx Tis gorgeous but there's waste in between the two back legs<3333 06:47, July 21, 2012 (UTC) So purdy <33 Blur the shading just a tad ;3 18:00, July 23, 2012 (UTC) Stormfur(Ki) - Withdrawn I see some waste, I'll get it next upload. Comments? 17:30, July 24, 2012 (UTC) Um, define the shading. 17:39, July 24, 2012 (UTC) Reuploaded Redid the shading. 21:21, July 24, 2012 (UTC) Could you smudge the pelt into the earpink not so... dramatically? It looks unnatural. Maybe use a size 1 brush to smudge the pelt. 04:28, July 25, 2012 (UTC) Re-uploaded 16:51, July 25, 2012 (UTC) CBA? -- 01:13, September 11, 2012 (UTC) Sorry, but could you define the shading? Re-uploaded ''' 02:02, September 23, 2012 (UTC) Define the light source. I'm withdrawing this, as I lost the file... =3 21:18, September 25, 2012 (UTC) Softwing (W) ~ For Approval I'm thinking about re-doing the tabby part of it. Jul 24, 2012; 20:24pm 20:24, July 24, 2012 (UTC) Blur the shading and define it tons. 21:04, July 24, 2012 (UTC) Reuploaded. Jul 24, 2012; 21:10pm 21:10, July 24, 2012 (UTC) Wonderful! Define the shading on the tail and face. 01:45, July 25, 2012 (UTC) Reuploaded. Jul 25, 2012; 01:55am 01:55, July 25, 2012 (UTC) I quite like this image. Can you darken the stripes a little more? 02:00, July 25, 2012 (UTC) Reuploaded Jul 25, 2012; 16:03pm 16:03, July 25, 2012 (UTC) Define the stripes a lot. 17:01, July 25, 2012 (UTC) Reuploaded Jul 25, 2012; 20:50pm 20:50, July 25, 2012 (UTC) The tabby patches look.... well, they look mottled. Can you fix that? 21:58, July 25, 2012 (UTC) Reuploaded Jul 26, 2012; 01:15am 01:15, July 26, 2012 (UTC) CBA? -- 01:13, September 11, 2012 (UTC) Add a few more stripes at the edges of the patches. 23:19, September 11, 2012 (UTC) If no one's working, could I take over? :3 07:18 Wed Oct 3 Deputy Blanks ~ For Approval FIle:Deputyshortma.png Hey guiz, I made deputy blanks (Well I didn't really make them, just teaked Shelly's blanks xP) Comments? 10:48 Thu Aug 30 Please take this down. It was my idea to tweak the blanks, and I could report for art theft. http://theofficialwarriorcats.wikia.com/wiki/File:Deputy.Long.Female.png <-- the proof o3o. 18:50, September 3, 2012 (UTC) Feather, it is '''not theft to use an idea, though it is rather considerate for people to refrain from using them. However, in this case, anybody can tweak the blanks if they wish, unless the original creator of the lineart (which we all know is ShellyTheLast from Deviantart) doesn't desire that. You may not tell off another user, Feather, for using an idea as well as adding you'll report them for "art theft", as that would be false reporting. -- 18:54, September 3, 2012 (UTC) It was my idea. But fine. Keep them. 19:39, September 3, 2012 (UTC) Ideas cannot be claimed, and how do you even know that she used "your idea" instead of just thinking up of a similar idea. It is simply assuming that she "stole your idea" (and ideas can't really be copyrighted, imo). Please remember to assume good faith. Ok. I'm sorry, Berry. owo 16:40, September 28, 2012 (UTC) Thicken the lineart under the shorthaired's bottoms. Good job! =D 00:10, September 29, 2012 (UTC) Re-uploaded i redided them. 06:31 Sun Sep 30 Ripplepool (RP) (MC) ~ CBA Look, it's my RP kittie ouo Comments? 03:56 Sun Sep 9 Define the shading a tad. 23:17, September 11, 2012 (UTC) re-uploaded redoned the shading. 07:00 Wed Sep 12 Define the lower tail stripes, they get kinda lost in the shading. 21:00, September 14, 2012 (UTC) I'd rather not, since she's got dark brown stripes. But if anyone else agrees, I'll gladly do so :3 10:59 Sat Sep 15 I think they're fine too. Anyway, CBA? Aspentail (W) ~ For Approval Creating the page in a second. Whee~ Aspentail!<3 Comments? 11:06 Thu Sep 13 Define the lower tail stripes. 21:00, September 14, 2012 (UTC) Darken the base a little bit, since she's supposed to be black and all. ouo 23:37, September 22, 2012 (UTC) Sorry guiz. Imma withdraw this. 11:43 Sun Sep 23 Brambleberry (MC) ~ For Approval Brambleberry is amazing k 08:32 Fri Sep 14 I think that there's an unshaded white pixel on the tail. 20:59, September 14, 2012 (UTC) Blur the shading a bit, it looks kinda solid/chunky. 00:34, September 28, 2012 (UTC) Crowfeather (W) - For Approval I always liked him. Comments? 03:37, September 15, 2012 (UTC) Lighten it a tad. Nice job 8D 10:57 Sat Sep 15 Re-uploaded Thanks =DD 01:24, September 16, 2012 (UTC) Tornear(W) - For Approval Eh, comments? 01:44, September 16, 2012 (UTC) Make the stripes a bit less "Y"-y and fix up the earpink. :3 09:19 Sun Sep 16 Re-uploaded 21:03, September 18, 2012 (UTC) Add some color to the eye. 06:57, September 25, 2012 (UTC) Blur the 'y' stripes. 16:38, September 28, 2012 (UTC) Re-uploaded 16:54, October 8, 2012 (UTC) Crowfeather(A) - CBA Woo! I'd rather not change any of the colors, as I got them directly from the warrior's file. Comments? 8DD 22:11, September 18, 2012 (UTC) Amazing! Just blur the earpink, and I'll CBA. Re-uploaded Thanks! =DD 02:01, September 23, 2012 (UTC) CBA? Bumblestripe (W) ~ For Approval The stripes aren't the best...but I tried. c: Comments? 00:13, September 23, 2012 (UTC) Dear god, this is beautiful, Dazzy<3333 Just define the earpink a bit. Reuploaded. Aw, thanks Stoner<3. 05:51, September 24, 2012 (UTC) This is so awesome~! Just make the shading less solid/chunky. 22:57, September 29, 2012 (UTC) Ravenpaw (Lo) ~ For Approval Ravenpaw 8DD Comments? 11:43 Sun Sep 23 Lionstar (L) ~ For Approval 8DD I love him. Well, anyway. Comments, questions, concerns...? P.S. Sorry about being away from PA. Busy with life y'all. 02:12, September 24, 2012 (UTC) Blur the earpink in our left ear a tad. 16:59, October 8, 2012 (UTC) Magpie (Lo) ~ For Approval Magpie is epic. C8 Comments, questions, concerns? 18:48, September 24, 2012 (UTC) Define shading and eye depth a tad. Very noice 83 06:50 Wed Sep 26 Reuploaded. 01:05, September 27, 2012 (UTC) Jingo (Lo) ~ For Approval Comments, questions concerns~? 01:50, September 27, 2012 (UTC) Define the shading on the front leg closest to us/chect area, and add the missing tall-yi[ :3 05:25 Thu Sep 27 Reuploaded. What the hay is a tall-yi. 13:52, September 27, 2012 (UTC) I think she means tail-tip. 20:13, September 27, 2012 (UTC) Reuploaded. Thanks for the translation. If it isn't showing, go here: http://images.wikia.com/warriorcatswworld/images/8/86/Jingo.loner.png 00:29, September 28, 2012 (UTC) Can you make it a bit more natural? Maybe round the edges. owo 00:08, September 29, 2012 (UTC) Actually, since their cats living in the wild with no vet care, I think it's fine. o3o 06:11 Sat Sep 29 Lionheart (W) ~ For Approval Cats with manes are epic. Comments? 07:14 Sun Sep 30 Cherrypaw (TC) (A) ~ For Approval -sings Gangnam Style- 07:21 Fri Oct 5 Ehhhh, sexy lady. -dances- Well anyways. There should be highlights or less shading on both of the legs closest to us and the tail. Nice job though~ 8D 17:31, October 5, 2012 (UTC)